He's Still Family
by ladyvader169
Summary: Luke has saved his Father from the 2nd death star and is determained to give his father the chance he needs but will the rebals forgive him? Will he be seen as a equal in the new republic?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on father, on your feet." Luke tried so hard to encourage as he once again lifted his father's weak and broken body off the ground.

"P-please listen...to me... Luke..." A newly redeemed Anakin Skywalker gasped, his body struggling to provide his lungs with precious oxygen.

Luke groaned as his father's body suddenly became heavier. He was running out of time. The entire death star was going to explode with them on it. He could not let that happen. He would not let his father die with his master.

"S-son..." Was all his father whispered before his legs gave way. Nearly all of his strength had left his body. Leaving him to struggle and wince in pain with every movement.

Luke had almost went down with his father if he hadn't have caught himself in time.

He bent down to his father as he tried to raise him to his feet, but his father groaned as his son placed his hands under his arms to try and aid him but it was no use and Luke knew it.

His father had now completely lost the use of his legs.

His son stopped to catch his breath before seeing that he had no other choice in the situation. Frustrated and in haste he grabbed his father's black, covered wrists and painstakingly dragged his body across the hanger bay.

"Luke...please..." His father moaned again as he felt the pain in his body beginning to rise higher.

"Hush, we're almost there." The young one tried to coax to keep his father's spirits up.

Anakin let out a small breath before feeling his weary eyes beginning to close. His body felt like a tone weight and it didn't make things any easier for Luke.

"Stay with me father. Please, just a little longer." Luke suddenly felt his burden become heavier. He used the very last bit of his remaining strength to pull his father towards s a shuttle that had just come into view.

_We're saved _the young Jedi thought as he pulled the wounded Sith aboard the shuttle. As the ram came up he brought Anakin to a bunk in the ship's sleeping quarters. Once he had his father settled on a bed he rushed back the open cockpit and began to activate the ship's engines.

Once he heard the roar of the ship as it began to rise off the ground he couldn't help but sigh in relief. The ship rose higher and was soon on its way. It darted from the death stars landing bay moments before the whole station was reduced to an exploding firework.

The Alliance had won. Luke had won. He had his father back and he intended to keep it that way.

But only then did thoughts of his father and the condition he was spring to his mind. Quickly setting the ship on 'automatic pilot' he jumped from the pilot's chair and rushed back to the ship's sleeping quarters only to find his father lying on his side with his arms tightly wrapped around his chest and his head tucked in.

"Are you alright?" Asked his son, his face filled with worry and concern.

"I... feel so... cold." The words wisped from the once fearsome black mask.

Luke walked even closer towards his father to check his condition. He knelt down to check his father's oxygen levels and found nothing. Anakin's entire life support system had crashed completely.

"Father, we need to remove your armour." His son said as he rose to his feet. He knew that it was the only way. His father's black suit and mask controlled everything including his breathing, his body temperature, his digestion, his movements and even his eyesight.

"Luke...please. D-don't do this..." His father began his voice timid and weak.

"I need to. Your body isn't used to such temperature. You'll freeze." His son told him with his voice raised with worry and desperation. "Please father." Was the last thing he said to the weak man before him.

Anakin took a deep breath and lay still as his son began to remove the once shining black helmet, not dull and scratched.

As soon as he removed his father's helmet he lifted his father's head up for support but as soon as his hand touched the back of his father's bare head he felt a huge, open scar that ran all the way along.

His father however knew that his son was sure about what he was doing. He now trusted his son with his life. Without Luke's aid he would never have been able to make it off the station let alone the throne room.

Once Luke was sure that the helmet was safely disconnected from the mask he began to _it _from his father's face. He placed his hands on the mask and gently pulled until he heard a click and then almost like a hissing noise. Anakin closed his eyes and braced himself. He son was about to see his father's true face for the first time in his life.

As his armoured mask finally came off, Anakin Skywalker's face was revealed. Luke as soon as he caught sight of his father's face he recoiled in shock but not horror.

The scars that gashed the top of his father's head and under his eye here horrific and any other person would have thought his father hideous, but not Luke. He somehow knew what his father was going through and what he went through to receive such scarring.

Upon getting used to the facial appearance of his father's face he looked at him and saw that his father had looked away from his son in deep shame.

He was exhaling deeply due to his lack of oxygen and emotion as well as trying his best to not let his son see him cry.

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat before cupping his father's chin and looking him in the eye. He saw that his father's eyes were sapphire blue and swelling with tears. Even Luke at that moment felt like crying as he swallowed another lump in his throat.

"Go...ahead and...laugh. Anyone else...who saw...this...would. " If his father's voice was normal, it would be powerful and loud but instead of that, his words were broken up with sobs.

He held his father close at the point. He was wrong; he didn't know what his father was going through. He never did. He continued to hold onto his father until he began to gasp words again. "I'I'm...sorry..I-I'm not ...the father...you expected."

Most people would have used such a sentence for sarcasm but the thing that pained Luke most of all was the fact that it was nowhere near such sarcasm. His father was truly sorry.

"Father...father look at me." He pulled his father's head back round to meet his gaze. "No one is perfect father. Neither you nor me but I can tell you one thing, as far a parenting goes, you are the closest thing to perfect than I could ever want."

At those words his father's blue eyes suddenly began to light up "r-really?"

Luke only responded with a nod and a true smile and his father knew that Luke meant it.

"Thank you." He said before he once again gasped. This time laboured and slow.

Luke quickly snapped out of his thoughts and quickly began to look around. His father sensed his need. "There are medical supplies under the bunk." He whispered as his hand limply pointed to a small medical pack which lay under the bed.

As soon as Luke retrieved it he flung it open and began to search through it to find and number of bandages, burn cream, sedatives and finally an oxygen mask.

"Ah, here we go." Luke said as he showed it to his father. Anakin held his breath as his son moved closer to him. He made fast work with strapping the oxygen mask over his father's mouth and nose.

His father took a deep breath, enjoying the air that his broken body most desperately needed.

"That feel better?" The young Jedi asked as he shoved the small pack out of the way.

"Much ...better. Thank you... L-Luke." His father muffled before he closed his blue eyes and let the tears fall.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The younger Skywalker asked as his opened his teary eyes only to show more falling down his face.

"Nothing son. I-I'm just not..used to people.. being so ..nice to..me" He confessed as he sniffed back a tear.

Luke continued to hold a grip o his father's shoulder for support before smiling "That is why I'm going to make sure that you are used to it."

The older man returned the smile to his son upon hearing his words. He had never had such a feeling for another person in an incredibly long time and he was not about to ignore the once familiar feeling.

"Now..." Luke began "let's make you more comfortable." He said with a smile as he unclipped the chain that attached his father's cape and then soon his remaining gloved hand. It was a slow process but for Anakin it was worth it. Bit by bit he removed his father's breastplate, belt and the rest of the apparatus which ensured his survival over the years.

Luke knew that his father's life and health depended on so much but now his life depended on him and his duty as a son and a Jedi.

As more of his suit came off Luke saw that sate of his father's body and the patterns of Scar which riddled his flesh. He was bony and thin as well as his skin being unnaturally pale.

By the time his suit came off Luke saw that he looked nothing compared to the man everyone else knew. Fearless, ruthless and powerful. Instead he was weak, broken and fragile.

But despite him being freed from his black prison, he was completely bare underneath the armour and Luke had removed everything, including the waist downwards. He thought Luke would have laughed or possibly even giggled but no. Luke looked at his father and sensed what he was ashamed and humiliated over.

He looked down at his father's bare form and said with sympathetic eyes. "I am a lot more mature than people think, father. Don't worry about _that, _we're both _men. _We've got the same things."

His father looked down and then back to Luke as he smiled. But before he could say anything he saw that Luke had a blanket in his hand. Engaging his father in a hug as he wrapped the warm quilt over him his father whispered "What..h-have I...ever d-done to...deserve such care?"

"I think that's what you've needed for so many years, father. Care." His son's eyes were still filled with pity but at the same time they were filled with love. His father said nothing as Luke kept him locked in an embrace.

"I know things haven't been easy father. But I promise you, you will be _happy_ again."

Before Anakin could say anything in reply he felt a hand being placed on his chest, pushing him onto his back.

"The thing you need now father is rest. I'll wake you when we get back to Endor. Okay?"

His father nodded as he saw the form of his son move closer to take hold of his arm. He looked over in surprise until he heard "Sshhhh. It's alright." The voice of his son was all he heard before he felt the slight prick of a hypo needle which soon sent him into an untroubled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip back to the forest moon of Endor was long. Luke had stayed with his father, watching his sleeping form before heading to the cockpit.

He sat in the pilot's chair and watched as other planets came into view as well as shooting stars and comets.

He had nothing else to do except amuse himself with the wonders of space and the gadgets and controls aboard the ship.

But as long as the journey took, there was a faster way, he could go into hyperspace and it would seem like mere seconds when he reached his destination.

But as handy and as easy as it would be the reason he did not was simple, the rebel alliance.

Ever since he had though up his plan as he and his father boarded the shuttle he suddenly became nervous. A sudden sense of fear had struck him. To Luke, his father's safety was the only thing that mattered and that was the thing he feared was at stake.

His father was now weak, fragile and scared. He knew that and he would do nothing to harm his father but as much as he trusted the alliance's duty and his friends as far as the matter on his father went he suddenly felt as though he would rather not take the risks.

His father could survive a little while longer...couldn't he?

That answer was answered by a sudden, laboured coughing drifting form the back of the Lamb- class shuttle. As soon as Luke heard his father begin to gasp once more for breath he held his breath as he placed the palm of his hand over the button which would ensure hyperspace.

"Screw this; I don't care what they think. He needs help." He muttered as his hand pressed hard down on the button and it was not long before he felt the entire shuttle tremendously increase its speed and soon he was completely out of sight.

Moments later just above the misty atmosphere of Endor, the imperial shuttle suddenly came into view from hyperspace.

As he neared the large moon, coming closer for a landing all Luke could see was the smoke off the burnt out pine trees which were caused by the emperor's imperial walkers.

He sighed in slight despair. Knowing that most of his friends gave their lives to ensure freedom was won and it was. Even in death they were victorious.

As Luke kept gazing out the window he watched as he came closer to the ground until he finally heard the mental clank of the ship landing.

There at that moment he let out a great sigh of relief. The emperor was gone. He had his father back and the empire was no more. His greatest duty as a Jedi had been done.

Clsoing his eyes for a moment he thought of Han, Leia, Chewie, Lando and the droids, wondering if they were okay and that he would soon find out.

He sat there quietly and reained still until he heard a fuzzing sound of the com uilt into the controls saying in a broken up voice..

"Unidentified craft, please identify yourself!" It sounded demanding.

Luke listened and understood what was requested as he pressed his finger on the volume speaker.

"This is Commander Luke Skywalker. Repeat, this is Commander Luke Skywalker."

He let go of the switch and waited for a reply but soon heard a soft growling and mumbling until he heard the familiar voice in the background.

"Ah. Shove off, I know the kid."

Luke almost burst into a fit of laughter as the voice became louder. Han never missed a queue.

"Hey Kiddo!" He shouted down the comm with excitement clearly in his voice. "Have a nice trip?"

The smile never left his face "Naturally Han, hey listen would be able to do a little favour?"

Han was silent for a moment before a giggle passed by "Shoot."

"I am in need of serious medical attention right away!" His voice suddenly turned form happy to worry and concern.

Han, as usual made a joke of it "What have you done to yourself this time?"

"No, han, not for me. I have a passenger aboard and he is in need of immediate medical care." Luke's voice edged on.

"I know 'em?"

Luke bit his lip. He never expected things to go this far! He knew han would know if he lied just by hearing his voice and if he kept it a secret, Han would just insist that he had to know. Taking a deep breath he finally replied, his voice faking a happy mood.

"Uh...yeah, you know him?"

"Where did I meet 'em?" Han's voice was riddled with curiosity.

"Cloud city. You know, on Bespin"

"Luke, the only person I met on cloud city was Lando and he is _here_!_" _His Friend corrected his apparent mistake.

"I know and I'm glad Lando made it back safely but that's not the guy I'm talkin' about."

Han, this time sighed. He hated playing charades. "Well kid. I give up. There was only two other people I met on Bespin and that was Boba fett, who is _dead_ and Dar..." He stopped dead in his tracks before he could finish the sentence.

Luke had even gone deadly silent when Han stopped. All that could be heard was their breathing over their comms.

_I think he's got the picture _the Jedi thought to himself as he continued to listen to Han's deep breathing. He opened his mouth a few ties but know words came out? What could he say?

Skywalker sat slumped in the pilots chair and waited until his friend's voice was once again being transmitted.

"Kid?"

His head perked up almost immediately "Yeah Han."

"You know the guy I've got in mind and this better be some kind of _sick prank_!" His voice yelled in disbelief down the comm.

Anakin's son closed his eyes and let out a low sigh. He bowed his head, knowing that there was nothing he could say.

"Luke are you still there?" Han's voice asked, still shaken by Luke.

"Yep Han. I'm here alright."

"Good!" His voice snapped as he continued with anger in is voice "Well, tell me this, tell me that it was all a _prank_! A_ joke! Tell me!"_

_Luke owe felt burning tears fall down his face as he almost sobbed into the comm. "I'm _Sorry Han_."_

_The younger man's voice was full of shame, full of regret and full of sorrow. But Han knew that Luke was anything but a liar. He was telling the truth._

_Luke sniffed and wiped back falling tears as he feared for the silence which_ had fallen upon the two of them. Luke wiped a couple of more tears from his eyes before holding down the comm again "Han? Please!" He shouted as he could still hear Han's breathing in the background.

"Han! I nee..." He shouted even louder until he heard the man's voice, cutting him off.

"Just, _don't talk to me_! I-I want nothing to do with you!" He spat as he was about to switch off the connection between them until he heard "Han! Please, I'm begging you. He is in serious need of med..."

Han closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He knew what Luke was going to say but after what Luke had done he was in no state to talk to him. To either of them!"

"Han! Are. You. There? I will only say this one more time. I am in need of immediate..."

Once again he was cut off by distraught voice. "Forget the medical aid Luke! I'm callin' in guards!"

And with that the connection was cut. Luke banged the comm. In disbelief but all he could hear was the constant beeping of the disconnected microphone.

He suddenly felt scared. He should never have brought his father to Endor. He knew that this would happen; he merely refused to believe it.

Getting from the pilots chair in haste, he dashed out of the cockpit and towards the cargo hold where his unconscious father lay. Bending down to hi, he laid his hand on his father's forehead, gently holding him close through the bond that the two had formed.

His father didn't stir as Luke stroked his forehead, nor did he make a sound. He just simply lay still with his son, who looked down at his unseeing eyes. "It's gonna be okay." Was all his son had managed to say in the faintest of whispers as he awaited.


	3. Chapter 3

He did not have to wait long. He could feel their presence in the force. Their life forces drawing closer until they were at the foot of the shuttle.

He closed his eyes and waited once more for anything. Movement, voices, anything, anything at all until he heard "Commander Skywalker! I order you to show yourself!"

He recognized the loud commanding voice but he could hardly believe it. He had never heard Senator Mon Mothma shout so loud. Or shout at all for that matter.

He paused for a moment before hearing again "Commander Skywalker!"

This time he jumped to his feet and ran to the ramp of the ship. When he finally emerged he saw the angry faces of Mon Mothma, General Reiken and Admiral Ackbar standing and looking at him directly in the eye.

The admiral and the General both stood firmly with their arms folded whilst Mon Mothma stood with her hands on her hips, her nails digging into her thighs.

The three of them looked furious beyond compare but the thing that caught Luke's eye was the number of heavily armed guards standing behind them with blasters, their fingers on the trigger of their weapons, aimed and ready.

Luke held up his hands in a symbol of surrender but they still did not seem convinced. Knowing that communication was the only thing that would help, Luke gulped down the lump in his throat and said nervously "I can explain."

The three leaders of the alliance looked at one another before the senator stepped forward with a mask of zero empathy on her face. "We shall be every interested to hear your side to this situation but first I would like to see him."

"Him?" He stupidly questioned.

Mon Mothma let out a silent grunt before shouting with her teeth gritted as if it were a secret she was about to share. "_Him_!"

Her voice had almost made Luke jump before he glanced back towards the shuttled entrance. "Uh okay...he's in there but he's also..."

"We do not want to her excuses Skywalker! Just bring him out!" The fish- like creature known as Admiral Ackbar commanded.

The son of Anakin was quick to nod his head in understanding but still did not abide by their command.

"I cannot bring him out of the shuttle Admiral. I have him on oxygen support and he is in a fragile condition as it is." The young Jedi explained but he feared that it went on deaf ears. They still stood their ground with their arms folded.

The admiral sighed wearily "Skywalker?"

Luke snapped out of his rising thoughts and replied hastily but quietly "yes?"

"Bring. Him. Out."

"I cannot do that. I..."

"Skywalker..." The creature's voice trailed off in warning. Luke clutched his fists "I can't bring him out! Can't you understand?!"

He suddenly caught his breath and tried his hardest to let go of his anger. He had never been so frustrated nor had he been so quick to lose his temper.

Mon Mothma, knowing that Luke would not change at that point, bowered her head and signalled her finger forward and immediately after, half of the heavily armed guards came and took hold of Luke.

He struggled at first but found that this would not help him or his father, let alone make the situation any better.

The caption of the guards, who was only identifiable by his black and gold uniform, came over to the senator's side and stamped his feet together in respect before saluting.

She nodded her head slightly in approval before the general ordered "See where he is hiding. Bring him out."

"My general." He replied as his men marched in single file, under his lead into the large shuttle.

Luke, who could still feel the iron grip of the shoulders, lowered his head as he shut his eyes. He wanted to protect his father. He knew he was helpless lying there alone with nothing to even protect himself with.

The young Jedi remained in their company for a few more minutes before he could finally see the caption appear at the top of the ramp. He gestured to them, telling them come over.

Admiral Ackbar looked at the Senator and General before shouting "What is it caption?"

The caption, lowered his hand from a saluting position, looked at the awaiting admiral and shouted is apparent confusion "Admiral Sir? You might wanna come and see this."

"Did you find him?" Came an older woman's voice

"Just come and see." The man insisted before disappearing into the dark shadows once again.

Mon Mothma looked to her guards and ordered in a softer voice whilst looking Luke straight in the eye. "Bring Skywalker."

And before Luke could even think of saying anything else he was immediately pulled roughly by the guards, up the ramp and into the shuttle once again. One of the leaders had called for the caption and his men but found their voices coming from the cargo hold.

_Please be alright, father _Luke begged to the force as he was dragged into the sleeping quarters of the ship only to meet a familiar face.

While Luke looked on him with pity, the rest of them recoiled in horror and in shock. The man looked as though he was in his mid- forties.

He face was ghostly pale and he had two hideous scars, one across his left eye and another one on top of his head, splitting it cleanly open. His eyes looked weak and old as he lay unconscious before them. The only movement that came from him was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Luke continued to look on him with pity before Mon Mothma said "I think a congratulations are in order Skywalker. You captured the infamous Darth Vader." She began to clap soon followed by the guards, general and admiral.

As much as the boy would have been proud he was actually ashamed. He had never thought of the word 'capture'. Did he really_ capture_ his own father? Fool him with trust and promises of a new life? He couldn't have!

He took one last glance at his father before facing his admirers. "As much as I am honoured of succeeding in such a task. That is really not what I intended to do."

"Ah, Luke. Don't be so modest." The general patted his back as he walked over to Mon Mothma.

"Just what exactly are you planning to do to him?" Luke asked whilst bending down to his father. Wishing to hopefully know his father's fate.

"Darth Vader is to be put on trial and judged as a war criminal." Came the firm answer of the senator.

"Trial?" Luke retorted, sounding disgusted and shocked. "No!"

Instead of arguing the case, the senator just simply looked away while Ackbar looked in the boy's direction "This is not up for discussion Skywalker..."

"I will not let you lock him in a cell!" His arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Commander Skywalker. It is either that Lord Vader be judged or he shall be executed. I am trying to be fair on this matter." Senator Mon Mothma spoke to the younger man in a calm manner.

Luke shook his head "I will not let the alliance do it." He replied, unmoved.

The general and Ackbar looked at one another "Skywalker..." One began "think about this.."

"I will not allow it!" His voice filled with determination.

The elder woman sighed somewhat sadly as her eyes met Luke's once again. "Then...forgive us Luke."

She looked in the guard's direction as well as Luke as their blasters were aimed to the weak and unconscious body of his father.

Luke's eyes widened as their fingers found their blasters trigger. He swallowed hard as he moved his arms over his father's unconscious body in a feeble attempt to protect him.

But when he saw the triggers slowly being pulled back he looked them straight in the eyes and said, again disgusted "What has this alliance become. Murderers?"

The senator lowered her eyes, considering their sudden decision but in her mind it had to be done. For the good of the entire rebel alliance and what it stood and sacrificed for.

Once she finally found the strength to look Luke in the eyes she sighed deeply "Luke...that man is _dangerous_!"

Luke released a low, defeated breath as he looked down at his father's closed eyes. He stroked his forehead and whispered "I'm sorry father...okay, kill him!"

He then let go of his father's body as he moved away from him, giving them a clear strike but nothing happened straight away. One guard stood with his blaster aimed at the forehead of is father but still did not make a move.

"What are you waiting for?!" His caption demanded. "Finish him!"

The single guard looked round to find his caption scowling at him and the three leaders as well as Luke looking at him in astonishment.

With his rifle shaking with tension the guard finally yelled as he flung his weapon to the floor.

"What do you think you are doing solider?!" The muscular caption commanded as he made his way over to Luke. "When I give you an order I expect you to _obey_ it!"

"I can't" The man yelled back at his leader and then looked back to Anakin. "I mean look at him. He's helpless."

The older officer stood in frustration with his hand on his hips and was about to ready his own blaster until he was stopped by Mon Mothma who said in haste "Peace Caption."

He looked at her and bowed his head rig before he was dismissed by the general. The caption and his men continued to walk in single file out of the shuttle until Luke grabbed the one who had helped his father "what's your name?"

"Shaylen."

Luke Skywalker smiled at the younger man before him with gratefulness "Thank you Shaylen."

"No Prob."

Luke chuckled as Shaylen patted him on the back and exited the shuttle with the rest of them. Luke watched them until they were out of sight then concentrated his attention back to his father.

Mon Mothma watched as Luke laid his ear on his father's chest to check his weak heartbeat and soon knelt down next to him. He did not look at her straight away as she whispered into his other ear "that was a brave thing you done Luke."

At those words, Luke's eyes widened as he looked her in the eyes but found that she had more to say "and I would also like a apologise Luke. Perhaps I was indeed being a little too judgemental."

He did not respond, he merely nodded and as soon as she returned the smile Anakin groaned as his blue eyes fluttered open. He looked at Luke but his sights soon fell upon Mon Mothma who looked closely into his face "you just don't know how lucky you are?"

If Luke's father had eyebrows he would have raised them in confusion and Luke knew what his father was feeling. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Anakin did not respond all he did was nod his head ever so slightly before falling unconscious again. Luke knew what he had to ask but apparently Mon Mothma knew also.

She watched Anakin once again fall unconscious before looking at Luke's worried face. "I want you to stay here with Vad...

"Anakin." Luke interrupted, revealing his father's name which had been lost for years.

"Anakin." The rebellion leader replied. Making a mental note in her head on Vader's true name. "Alright, you sat here with...Anakin while we go and get medical aid for him, is that okay?"She asked the young Jedi.

"That's great!" He shouted as he heard his father cough in the background. He looked down on him and gently hushed hi again but as soon as he raised his head again, they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they finally came back Luke was clearly ready to do but there was only one problem. His father couldn't move. His legs were dead and his body was getting weaker.

"How are we possibly going to get him to the centre?" Mon Mothma asked, apparently trying to catch her breath from the rush to the hospital.

"Guess I'll have to carry him." Luke sighed, knowing that he was going to be sore in the morning.

"You're gonna have to _what_? Ackbar exclaimed.

The young Jedi sighed and shrugged. "We'll how else is he going to get there. All of his limbs are dead and broken as well as his body. So I just guess when a loved one's life is on the line you'll do anything."

At that moment his father moaned quietly as his looked up at look. His once blue eyes were going misty grey.

"I guess you're right, come on."

Carefully Luke raised his father up from his lying position on the bunk as he placed his father's arm around his neck.

His father was incredibly light and that concerned Luke even more, knowing that something would soon have to be done to save him, even the general who had been standing there all along went to his father's other side and helped to carry him.

Without his suit his father was still vulnerable and ashamed but Luke had put a blanket around his father's thin body.

His father moaned a couple of times and the general often had to ask with concern. "What's wrong with him?

"Pain." Luke answered knowing that his father was always in constant agony and pain. How could anyone live like that? He thought.

As they neared closer to the bunker as they made their way through the forest his father slumped forward and almost fell, dragging the two who were helping to support him down as well.

"We're almost there. Just hang on." His son pleaded as his father coughed weakly whilst both of his legs dragged uselessly behind him.

"Luke." Mon Mothma whispered behind him as the wide bunker finally came into view before them "we're here." She finished as she saw Luke smile to her. Quickly, without any hesitation he tried his hardest to pull his father towards the entrance.

Once they were finally in the bunker Mon Mothma looked to the two men carrying Anakin. "Down the hall and to the right there is the infirmary, hurry!" Luke nodded as both he and the general aided his father in getting down the hallway.

Once they located the small medical room his father was carried into the room and immediately laid on a bed. His began to stir as his son sat by his side whilst the general rushed to see to the rising voices of other men. Presumably his fellow rebels and quite possibly Han.

As soon as both father and son where alone Luke couldn't help but wonder what was to become of his father. He had to tell someone, but whom? Not Han. Not leia, who would not even look at Vader at this stage. Maybe Mon Mothma or one of them? They were risking their reputation jut to save someone who they knew needed their help.

Of all people, they would be the ones he could trust but before he could even so much as look down at his father he could clearly hear a furious, roar and he knew who it was. Wherever Han was, Chewbacca surely was also.

He could hear his bellows and growls as the noises grew louder and louder as if he was running at full speed up the hallway and towards them and before he could even blink he saw the snarling wookiee standing as the foot of the doorway.

A merciless expression as his white fang like teeth were clearly visible. He had never seen Chewie in such as state and what frightened the boy more was that the creatures keen, sharp eye were no on him!

He continued to snarl as he saw the fragile form of who had once been Darth Vader. His father knew that it was Chewbacca and did nothing, merely hid his head in Luke's protective arms but Chewie still dot look moved.

Without making a sound he walked into the room, his long clawed paw reached out towards Luke's father. Alarmed Luke leaned his body over his father and spoke "**Chewie, No**..." The animal still did not differ from the mood he was in.

He continued to move to the older Skywalker and before the young Jedi could move he shoved him aside and seized Anakin by his throat, and begun to lift him up.

"**Chewie NO**!!" He screamed as he rushed to the creature's side but was shoved away again' His father, with whatever strength he had left tried his best to breathe most of all but it was too much to bear, despite his weak and feeble attempts to claw at Chewie's thick, fury hide.

"**Chewie, Please**!!" Luke had shouted with tears beginning to run down his face. He could notbear it anymore_. "_**Chewie he saved my life**_!" _At that moment Chewie looked to the young one and in what appeared to be disbelief he tightened his grip on his father's throat, eventually ending him into unconscious. As he eyes began to close under the pressure his muttered "L...uke..."

Once his father now hung limply in the creature's grip Luke ran to Chewie and began to scream as he punched "let him go...please, please let him go!" Then finally just as Luke threw in the last punch the large wookiee let go of the now unconscious Anakin.

Luke ran to his side to find that he was still breathing but with great difficulty and that he was under extreme pain.

Luke sniffed back the remainder of his falling tears just before warming his father's body with his own. He knew that an oxygen mask would not do any good. He had to use a different tactic, something which Ben taught him. Carefully he laid a hand on his father's shoulder and another on his chest, closed his eyes and used a connection which the two had formed. As the young Jedi breathed steadily he touched his father's mind.

_Steady father, steady. Breathe for me...breathe, nice and easy...breathe. _And his father obeyed as he felt the boy enter his tired mind_._


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as his father was once again breathing steadily he looked round to see that the furious Chewbacca was gone. Confused but relieved he sighed as his father lay motionless. Chewie had let go just in time or at least that's what he thought.

His father's condition was too desperate and he feared the slightest flaw, the tiniest imbalance in his condition could prove fatal.

The boy thought for another moment before seeing to his father before he left the room. He slid him into the bed's thick, warm blankets and also began to hook him up to several different monitors and a respirator.

And then finally an oxygen mask was placed gently over his face. He still looked sore. The pain was clearly visible in his face, his forehead creased with every movement his body strained to make but that was all Luke could do for the moment.

The only other thing he could offer was protection and he would make sure his father was kept safe. He had slightly become troubled after the events that had happened and he would soon deal with that.

Looking down one last time at his unconscious father, he bent down and whispered "I'll be back soon." And hoped that his father heard him.

No response came from the older man, the only movement Luke could see coming from the older man was the slow rise and fall of his chest but nothing else.

Sighing deeply he quickly blinked a tear away and quietly left the room, leaving his father alone.

As soon as he got out into the hallway he could once again hear the still raised voices of the other men as well as the low groans of Chewbacca.

Gulping silently he walked down the empty, eerie hallway with his hands clasped behind his back. Seeing nothing he hoped that he would be able to make it to the outside without being seen but that was short lived.

As he was about to take one more step he heard "Hey he's over here."

_Oh Sith _Luke cursed as he saw both commander Elan and Rouge Caption Datonah come rapidly towards him.

If he was ever going to talk to them he would at least ask _is there more of you? _But even that was answered for him.

Just as the both of them were both positive that it was Luke the tall, tanned skin Caption put his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

He did not have to wait long, after a few moments he saw some familiar yet disgusted faces appear from around the corner. Han and Leia along with Chewie and Lando appeared with Wedge Antilles running behind them.

"Thank you, you two." The princess congratulated with an emotionless expression on his face. They both saluted but stood where they were.

Luke looked briefly over to them but paid no major attention. He mainly focused his attention on Han, Leia and most of all Chewie.

Taking a deep breath but still remaining quiet Luke felt as though everyone was against him. It was amazing how a few faces could make someone feel. He felt small and he felt as if he was to blame for some horrible crime.

Nearly getting the urge to back down he immediately thought of his father who was lying helpless and wounded in the small medical facility just down the hallway.

Not knowing where to start, he took a deep breath and looked Leia straight in the eye. "We need to talk..."

"Nooooo, ya think?" Han interrupted sarcastically.

Luke did not react. He merely gave him a quick glance and then back to Leia who looked away from him in what appeared to be disgust. "Yes, we do Luke. We need to talk about so many things...I just can imagine why you would do this to us. After what we gave been through and what we have sacrificed to bring that empire to an end and what do you do? You go and spare the life of the only man who is vital to the empire's survival. Why?"

He refused to look away from her and he could even see tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He lowered his head and shook it.

It was not the time to get into an argument nor was it time to remind her in front of Han especially that Anakin or Vader, who he still was in their eyes was their father. It would have to wait.

Knowing his answer he looked the princess in her teary eyes once again and replied in what sounded like a whisper "Leia, you know why I have done this. Ever since birth you and I and..." He nodded his head in the direction on the medical facility, gesturing to who he was talking about "have had a bond. A _natural_ bond."

Only that he hoped would get through to her but as soon as he saw her brow begin to crease and the tears begin to fall continuously down her face.

She shook her head in grief and disbelief. "It is a bond I am to be a part of!"

And with that he turned on her heel and stormed away crying.

"Leia, please I..." Luke began as he saw he go.

"Just, please don't talk to me." She sobbed and walked away from the light of the hallway and was eventually out of sight.

"Leia!" Shouted Han just after she disappeared but then sighed once he found it was no use. She was gone.

Closing his eyes before looking at the younger man he as well as Luke heard Chewie growl and snarl at Luke.

"You've done this to Leia. Hope you're happy _kid_!" Han spat viciously as the Wookiee snarled even more.

"_Leia _just can't accept the truth!" Luke shot back as his face began to show clear frustration.

"And the _truth_ is?!" The older man folded his arms and slowly pulled Chewie back by the arm, like a dog and his owner.

"I can't tell you." He admitted, now feeling defeated.

"Of course you can't. And I suppose you can't tell me why you saved that _freak!_" Little did Han know that the reason Luke saved his father and the reason Leia was so distraught was the exact same reason in the first place.

"He's. Not. A. Freak!" Luke turned his head and began to grit his teeth tightly. Feeling the sense of hate inside him no matter how hard he tried to control it.

He was just about to walk away when he heard a remark Han made behind his back.

"I should get Chewie to do these thing more often, eh Chewie?"

At that moment Luke knew he couldn't take it anymore. His eyes shot wide open as he turned as fast as lightening towards Han.

Han couldn't even blink before he noticed that he was not on the ground nor did he realise that a stream of blood was coming from his nose. Chewie did nothing to stop Luke's attack.

He only raved and growled but soon stopped when Luke turned to him as his so called friend was struggling to get up off the ground.

"Ever touch Vader again next time I won't be so kind with a mere punch." Chewie did not nod or offer a gesture in surrender. His muscles constricted as he leaned forward towards Luke and growled into his face.

Luke stood there as the creature snarled and bellowed warnings but he did not care. He was glad. He continued to stare at Chewie and then to Han who was being aided by both the Caption and the Commander who he had forgotten about the whole time but at the same time, he hardly cared.

"You okay Solo?" One of them asked before they were pushed away by a furious Han Solo. Once he finally managed to get back up onto his feet he wiped the smeared blood away from his nearly bruised nose and walked straight after Luke.

"Sure that's wise _buddy_?" Luke said sensing him as he turned t around with his hand stretched out with the force.

All his power he was prepared to use and it could even be heard through a deep, almost deafening vibrating sound. The Jedi stood still as he let Han observe the now shaking, flickering lights that were above them.

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat he looked at Luke and knew better than to stay. He swiftly turned around and began to walk down the still flickering hallway.

He had also signalled the other two to leave along with Chewie but when chewie gave a soft growl into his ear Han once again turned around and warned, pointing a blood smeared finger in Luke's direction "We ain't finished Luke. You're gonna pay for that, starting with that imperial scum!"

Luke stood firmly as he folded his arms. He smirked at Han as he taunted "same ole' Han. Always threatens! Never acts!"

The former smuggler took a deep breath, knowing that it would be better if he kept his temper. All he managed to say in reply was "watch me!"

And with that he was gone, along with Chewie and the others within a few moments. Luke, still standing in the shadows of the hallway muttered as he began to make his way back towards the medical facility "I will be watching you Han. I'll be watching _all of you_."


	6. Chapter 6

Once they all had gone Luke sighed in sudden relief before he heard the distant echoed screams of a woman.

Alarmed he turned around and saw that it was coming from the infirmary. Still remembering his father he turned on his heel and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

As soon as he got back the infirmary doors he was surprised to find that there was no emergency, no real cause for panic.

There was only his father, Anakin who was still lying unconscious on the medical bed. And the woman was nothing more than an assistant healer who looked as if she was going to faint.

"What's wrong." The Jedi asked concerned for the frightened woman. She jumped once she heard his voice. Her wavy chestnut hair was pasted to her with sweat. She was still shaking but slowly put her trembling hands down and away from her face.

"W-who. Is. T-t-that?" Her words were broken by and timid voice.

"He's a recent patient and he..." Luke first began but was soon broke off by the woman.

"No..." she began "I know why he is _here_...but _who is he _or should I say _who was he?_"

Luke, only then began to know where she was coming from. But how could she have recognised him. "He won't hurt you." Is all he had managed to mutter in reply."

As much as he had thought she would have argued a point all she managed to say was "I'm sure he won't..." And then she left.

"O.K." Then younger man mouthed as she left him alone once again with his father, who had still not moved but before the Jedi could make a move he heard some of the officers shouting throughout the base "Lights out...lights out...come one, you heard Mon Mothma..." Recognising that voice he smiled to himself before looking to his father, he quietly moved closer to the older man's ear and whispered "goodnight father." All he got at all in reply was a sharp intake of breath from the older Skywalker.

Quickly taking some extra blankets and sheets before he too would be told to leave he freely draped them around his father's frail body and left it up to the blankets to warm him.

He walked towards the doorway, turned off the lights but could not help but feel a sense of fear from the Han's words. Closing his eyes he thought about it and the more it entered his mind the more it troubled him. Quickly brushing it from his mind he took one last glimpse of his father and soon retired to his own new quarters just down the hallway. Leaving the room black and silent.

'_Vader...Vader...I know you can hear me...huh, look at you. ...Look. At .You. Pathetic, weak and defenceless. You are pathetic that you cannot even see that they are traitors...that's right, my_ friend_. They will do it...they will kill you eventually. Why should they keep you alive? Ummm? What are you to them? You were, are and always will be nothing.'_

He tossed and turned as the haunting image of his old master swept through his thoughts. He did not need him. He..he had Luke, his beautiful son. He was the only thing that mattered to him but...the pain...the pain was coming.

_You are troubled my friend. You need sleep...they will help you sleep...a forever sleep_.

He tossed again as he moaned.

_Your very own son will be your undoing. He, nor they will rest until they see your head mounded on a spear...that's your future..._

The pain was growing strongr...

_That's. Your. __Destiny__._

He couldn't take it any longer. His eyes bloodshot eyes shot completely open and his fear was revealed through painful screams that now echoed the hallway and it did not go unheard, especially from Luke, who as soon as he heard his father's screams leapt out of bed and ran for the medical centre. As soon as he got there and unlocked the door he saw that his father was sitting up straight and screaming at the top of his lings but he appeared to be still asleep.

He ran to his father's side and securely placed his hands on his shoulders but still his father screamed, then fell deadly silent.

"Father...father wake up!" He yelled and still his father refused to wake. The young man immediately checked his heart rate and found nothing. No heartbeat. No pulse.

Fear suddenly ravaged his body as he shook him more and harder but it was still no use. Looking around the room Luke found he had no other option but to yell "Help!...Somebody Please help!!"

It was the echoes of his own voice that caused him to help but just as soon as he was about to take another breath in a desperate plea for help he saw familiar yet worried voice. It was Shaylen. The man who had helped him protect his father.

His face was completely off put by Luke's piercing screams and soon asked what was wrong. His face completely edged with fright.

"He's not breathing. Help me..." Luke began as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Shaylen came closer and checked his father's pulse. Indeed there was no life.

Alarmed he looked into the other man's eyes "We'll take him to the emergency room, quickly!" Luke nodded suddenly and hastily scooped his father's limp form in his arms. He wasted no time in getting out that door. All he did was follow the man down that corridor and into the emergency room.

The few remaining medics that had stayed on with their shifts were shocked that Luke had stormed through the door but soon saw that reason why once their sights gazed upon the limp form of Anakin Skywalker. His eyes looked heavy and he still was not breathing. There was no movement and he was as cold as ice.

"Please, he's not breathing." Was all his son had managed to choke out as he tried not to let the tears fall.

None of the medics said anything. All they did was take charge of his father, who was soon laid on a stretcher and brought immediately into the surgery room.

"Please wait here." One of the doctors said. He was a tall man with a sliver coating of hair. He looked stern but that hardly mattered to Luke. He also knew it was best not to object, it would not help his father.

He nodded his head quietly before looking around for a place to sit. Eventually once he got himself settled he could hear the panicked voices of the medics in the next room as well as the continuous charges of electricity.

With every jolt Luke put his head further in between his knees and couldn't' t help but hear the stressed out voices and hovering of the medical droids.

"Patient's Status?"

"Majour heart trauma, collapsed Lung,..."

"Doctor?..."

"Alright, let's do this."

"And clear."

A sudden jolt of electricity

"No response."

Okay, recharge, do it again..."

"And Clear..."

Another violent jolt.

"No response."

"One more time."

"And Clear!"


End file.
